


Winners Circle Stories: The Climax

by Mistressaq



Series: Winners Circle Oneshots [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Cw: drugs, Fingering, Frottage, Group Sex, Multi, Orgy, and so many kinds of sex, but you should probably know, honestly i cant think of any more specifics but so much sex happens, just read it you know you want to, not everyone partakes, winners circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressaq/pseuds/Mistressaq
Summary: Get it? hehe





	Winners Circle Stories: The Climax

Raja, horny as fuck -- as per usual -- and loving life after her post-show bump, pushed her padded ass out into the middle of the green room. Her long arms draped over Bianca’s shoulders as the comedy queen de-dragged. 

“Can I help you?” asked Bianca.

Raja groaned. “I don’t want you to de-drag, I like my clown mom!” She pouted her lip in the mirror.

Sharon entered the room, letting the door close behind her. She was still sniffing and rubbing her nose, having emerged from the same bathroom Raja had. 

“Sharon,” Bianca tugged at her left lash. “Can you please collect your coke buddy?”

Bob tried to suppress a laugh. His eyes flickered over to Sasha in the mirror to see her smiling and shaking her head. Sasha lost her composure, giving in to a little chuckle. 

“Um, excuse me?” interrupted Violet, one of her eyebrows half gone. “There’s coke? Where?”

“Oh, sorry bb, it’s -- heh -- it’s gone now.” Raja vibrated her long leg and giggled.

“Besides, you don’t need it,” added Sharon as she walked over to guide Raja’s grabby hands to herself. “You’re already skinny.”

Raja rested her head on Sharon’s shoulder as she let her hands wander over the other queen’s torso. “You calling me fat, Needles?”

“Of course not doll,” reassured Sharon. She swiped her wig to the side, allowing Raja to wind around so her chin was in Sharon’s neck, holding her from behind. “I’m saying we’re old.”

Raja let out a scream-laugh, making Sharon massage her inner ear. 

“What’s all the ruckus over there?” called Jinkx from the other side of the room. She and Alaska were chilling on a couch, their legs tangled together as they passed a joint between them, Jinkx nursing a vodka soda and Alaska a LaCroix. “If somebody hurt Raja, I’m gonna kick an ass!”

Alaska broke out into a fit of giggles. 

“What? What did I say?” Jinkx’ face was full of pure confusion.

Alaska was silently losing her shit, covering her face for modesty’s sake. “ _An_ ass,” she gasped, wiping at the edges of her eyes. She’d already de-wigged, pulled off her lashes and taken out her contacts, leaving the rest on to take a medication break with Jinkx, who was still in full face and wig. 

Upon seeing Alaska and Jinkx, and suddenly realizing she smelled pot, Raja half-sprinted in her heels, vaulting a table and chair to get to the queens on the couch, where she fell to her knees. “Weed!” she gasped, grabbing at the joint in Alaska’s hand. “Gimme gimme gimme!”

Alaska quickly pulled her hand out of Raja’s grasp. Raja tried to stand, but so did Alaska, and though Raja was tall and in heels, Alaska was also tall, and standing on a couch. Raja tried jumping, bouncing on top of her heels because she couldn’t feel the pain her feet were in anymore. “Huuuun,” she whined. “Why are you being so mean to me?”

Jinkx rose from the couch to avoid getting crushed if Alaska were to fall. “Don’t blame her; _someone_ didn’t say please.” She folded her arms across her chest. 

Raja dropped to her knees immediately and clasped her hands in front of her face in penitence. “Please, please, pretty please with chocolate on top.”

Alaska shook her head and chuckled, handing the joint to Jinkx. “I _can’t_ \-- not with the begging.”

Jinkx smiled a little, looking down on Raja like a child. “I’m giving you _one puff_ , because you asked nicely. No more, ‘cause it’s not good to mix substances.” She lowered the joint to Raja’s lips, who obeyed Jinkx’ rule, letting her eyes close when she sucked in a breath through the joint. 

“Pussy!” called Sharon from the other side of the room. 

“Bad influence!” Jinkx shouted back. 

Raja pulled her mouth off the joint and coughed shallowly. She let her voice drop into the more masculine register. “I’m fucking forty.”

Sharon draped herself over the back of Bob’s chair. “See, Jinkx? Technically _he’s_ the bad influence on _me_!”

Jinkx snorted. “Yeah, right.” She took a drag and sat back down with Alaska. “So you were saying about the fifth golden girl?”

Meanwhile, Sharon arched her back, resting the back of her head on Bob’s shoulder. “Uuuuuugh _please_ , just let me _see_ it. I’m _dying_ here!”

“Why don’t you ask Violet?” Bob offered. 

Sharon reached her arms behind her head and stroked the sides of Bob’s face. “I’ve already blown Violet, it’s not all that exciting. Pleeease stop denying me the juicy black cock I know is hiding under there!” Her voice was a whine as she melted to the floor in front of Bob.

“That is so problematic,” Sasha whispered in amazement.

Sharon shot her a look. “Damn right it is.” She placed a kiss to Bob’s thigh.

Bob looked to Bianca in the mirror. “Help me out here?”

Bianca cackled once. “Yer on yer own, cunt! Once tried choking Needles to get her off of me. She loved it.”

Sasha and Violet laughed. Sharon swung herself around so she was squatting by Bob’s side. The season 8 winner had discarded his pantyhose, and Sharon rested her chin on his hairless knee. “Seriously, what is wrong with you, I’m saying I wanna suck your cock what is the big fucking deal?!”

Violet audibly sighed. “Just let him do it, Bob. He gives good head anyway.”

“Who gives good head?” called Raja from the other side of the room.

“Sharon!” answered Bianca.

“Oh,” Raja scoffed. “I mean, he’s had a lot of practice. I’m better, for the record!”

Sharon leaned around Bob to yell back at Raja. “Are not!”

“Am too!” Raja started marching over to Sharon and Bob. 

“Prove it!”

“Alaska!” Raja whirled around, losing her balance a little then regaining it. 

Alaska glanced between Raja and Jinkx like a deer in the headlights. “I, what?”

Raja crossed her arms over her chest. “Who gives better head -- Sharon or me?”

Alaska nearly choked on the joint. Jinkx slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from spitting out her drink. 

“Oh I am _so_ not getting involved,” said Alaska once she’d caught her breath. 

Jinkx thought aloud. “I… could probably tell you, but honestly it’s been so long, and most of my brain cells are dead.”

Raja grinned and popped her hip out as she stalked over to the couch. “Guess we’ll have to jog your memory then.”

“Aaand that’s my cue to leave.” Alaska rose to her feet and quickly relocated to one of the empty stations. 

Keeping her gaze fixed on Jinkx, blinking slowly, Raja offered “I’d be more than happy to have you too, ‘Lasky,” in a sickly sweet tone that set Alaska’s skin crawling. 

Jinkx, having already removed her corset and gown, was down to her underthings. Raja slowly rolled down Jinkx’ high rise dance briefs and pressed her nose and lips to the soft skin beneath. She ghosted her fingers up the insides of Jinkx’ thighs, feather-light touch making Jinkx quiver. 

Another roll of the fabric and Raja had freed Jinkx from the garment. Winding her right hand to the back to squeeze Jinkx’ ass and hooking her left under Jinkx’ knee, Raja started kissing the head of Jinkx’dick. She removed her hand from the ginger’s ass to cup the base of her cock, letting her swallow them down whole.

Alaska sat down next to Violet, resumed taking off her makeup, and tried to block out what was happening around her.

Sharon was still pestering Bob. “Uuuugh come on! Raja’s getting dick, why can’t I?”

“Um, if you’re that thirsty, I haven't gotten laid in days.” Violet said. “So I’ll volunteer.”

Sharon shuffled over on her knees and Violet spun around. Alaska grumbled in frustration and picked up her stuff to move over next to Bob and Sasha. 

“Why don’t you come over here, Vi?” Jinkx spoke up from the other side of the greenroom, her voice breathy. “So we can -- hm -- trade off.”

“That’s a great idea, Jinkx!” squealed Sharon as she lifted to her feet, feeling only a little pulse of pain as she did. Offering her elbow, she guided Violet over to what would soon come to be known as the sex couch. 

Jinkx was sweating, her fingers and toes curling. She reached up to free her head from the wig, under which it felt like she was dying. She tapped Raja’s shoulder and leaned her head against the wall. She reached her hands up to cradle the back of her head, looking over at Violet. Raja touched Sharon to signal trade-off. Violet’s eyes fluttered open at the loss of Sharon’s mouth and her lip pouted. 

The season 7 winner met Jinkx’ lustful gaze. While Sharon and Raja shuffled around, Jinkx reached her hand up to touch Violet’s face. It was definitely the weed, but she could just feel the perfect texture of Violet’s blemish-free skin before her fingers brushed her cheek. They reacted to being enveloped by Raja and Sharon at the same time, finding each other’s faces again quickly after. Jinkx leaned in and Violet met her in the middle. Jinkx’ hands met Violet’s neck and waist, pulling her closer, and, as a result, Raja too. 

“Whoa,” commented Sasha. 

“Looks like you’re missin’ out on a good time, queen,” said Bianca. Fully de-dragged, he pulled on a tank top and went about putting away his things.

“Who, me?” asked Bob.

“Didn’t see those sluts propositioning anyone else, did you?”

Bob turned back to his mirror. A strange air had permeated the room once the foursome had started. It may also have been post-show adrenaline or something else that made him say it, but “Well, I’ve been waiting for you to plow me like a rice field, so.” He shrugged.

Bianca chuckled. Not looking Bob in the eye, he focused on a corner of the room. “Do you want me to take you up on that or what, Big Ole Bottom?”

Bob smiled wide and slapped the counter on his way standing. “Fuck yeah, I do!”

“Well get over here then, queen,” said Bianca to the mirror. “Can’t,” he did air quotes “‘plow you like a rice field’ if you’re five feet away.”

Bob crossed the room to crouch over Bianca, nearly straddling him but for a thin buffer of air. “If I sit on you, will it break your osteoporosis-ridden legs?”

“Ha. Ha,” sassed Bianca. “I’m old.” He reached up, grabbed Bob by the shoulder and pushed the season 8 winner onto his lap. Bob crunched his torso down to meet the other’s lips, immediately starting to grind his ass down on Bianca’s groin.

A shrill croak of pleasure rang out from the sex couch. Sharon swiped her neck and sucked Jinkx’ cum off one of her fingers. Slowly rising to her feet, the season 4 winner wedged her knee between Jinkx’ thighs, bending over her as she worked herself down from her orgasm. Sharon brought her messy hand in front of Jinkx’ face. She grabbed the season 5 winner by her hair and breathed hot cigarette breath on Jinkx’ cheek. “Open,” Sharon husked.

Jinkx obeyed, their fuschia-stained lips parting to allow Sharon’s coated fingers inside her mouth. Jinkx let out a little moan at their own taste and closed their lips around Sharon’s finger, beginning to suck as the season 4 winner drew their finger in and out, adding another for the ginger to suck on. Jinkx reached her hands to Sharon’s still-cinched waist, her fingers working to undo the clasps. Sharon hummed and let her head loll back, soaking in every buzzing sensation. Jinkx nipped Sharon’s hand and the spooky queen laughed at the twinge of pain. Just as Sharon was about to open her mouth and chastise Jinkx, the ginger undid the final clasp on her corset. She threw the stiff cage across the room where it smacked against a wall. Sharon moaned in relief from discomfort she hadn’t been feeling at all. Suddenly able to breathe, Sharon wanted to collapse.

Jinkx steadied the wavering queen and pressed her face into Sharon’s torso, kissing the red lines where the material had bitten into her flesh. Sharon sighed “I…”

“What do you want, kitten?” hummed Jinkx. “You want some ice? You’re a little warm.”

“Not yet.” Sharon winced. “Don’t wanna come down yet.”

“Then tell me,” soothed Jinkx, running her hand between Sharon’s shoulder blades. She could feel the vibrations under Sharon’s ribcage, and knew the queen was on her way down whether she liked it or not. “You wanna switch places, baby?”

Sharon rested her warm and damp forehead on Jinkx’ shoulder. “Yes, please.”

Beside the season 4 and 5 winners, on the same couch but in an entirely different world, Raja and Violet had abandoned the blowjob competition. After Jinkx came, Violet didn’t want to be the second to come the same way. She’d grabbed Raja by the ear and pulled the older queen up to make out with her. Violet had practically ripped Raja’s top and bra off and was now pinching and palming her nipples. She had her toned legs linked tightly around Raja’s waist and was grinding her bare cock and balls against Raja’s underwear. 

“Why’d you have to do coke?” whined Violet. “I wanna get fucked so bad.”

Raja grabbed the baby hairs at the base of Violet’s neck. The season 7 winner cried out slightly, a smile spreading across her mouth and her nipples and dick growing ever harder. “Don't forget,” hissed Raja in Violet’s ear. “I can still fuck you.”

She released Violet’s hair, who in turn unlinked her ankles behind Raja. Violet flipped herself over and pressed her ass against Raja’s chest. “Prove it.”

Raja smacked Violet’s upturned ass hard, making Violet squeal in delight. “Stay like that,” commanded Raja. “I’ll be back.”

Violet for the first time in ten good minutes became aware of what Sharon and Jinkx were doing next to her. They’d swapped places and positions, Sharon on the couch and Jinkx between her legs. But Jinkx had her mouth positioned under Sharon’s cock, which was somewhat soft because of the illicit substances she’d snorted. The ginger queen traded off between teabagging Sharon’s balls, licking the tip of her cock and playing her mouth at Sharon’s entrance.

“Aw,” pouted Violet. “I hope someone eats _me_ out.”

Sharon’s eyes, her lashes still in place -- if a bit wonky by now -- opened halfway, revealing her blown-out-pupil eyes. She lifted one hand and indicated Violet to come closer. Violet did, and the other queen’s hand came to rest on her jaw, pulling her in for a kiss. Violet opened her mouth wide and allowed Sharon to seek dominance, even as Jinkx’ tongue was inside her. 

Violet held Sharon by her defined jaw, a finger over her raging pulsepoint. Sharon pulled back for breath and Violet took the opportunity to dive into the queen’s neck. After Violet had bitten a satisfactory line of thin pink marks into Sharon’s neck, she felt a lubed-up finger at her hole. Checking behind her she saw Raja gazing down on her from similar mostly-pupil eyes that made her look like a hungry shark. Her fingers were long and her nails short. Violet backed into Raja’s hand and felt her kneel just behind Violet on the couch, clamping a hand on Violet’s hip to steady her. 

“Oh. My. God. Alaska, are you seeing this?” Sasha hissed. 

“I am trying very hard not to see this.” The All Star kept her brown eyes focused on her own reflection as she finished up de-dragging.

“Oh my G-- Roy.” Bob reached behind him and tapped Bianca on the side. “That’s a foursome, like officially.”

“Well, would you look at that,” he replied with the same veneer of disinterest. 

Bob started to stand straighter in front of the makeup counter he had been leaning against. “Slide on out of me, sir, I am _not_ passing up this opportunity.”

“Really?” Roy half-whined. “Are you really gonna make us stop mid-fuck so we can resume the same shit just next to people doing nasty shit to each other in a group setting?”

“I’ll go by myself.” 

“ _Fine_ , let’s move.” Roy slowly pulled out, holding the condom on secure as he did so. 

Alaska squeezed his eyes shut and sprung out of his chair. The smell of sex in the room was going to literally drive him up the wall. “Alright, who wants ice? I’m getting ice!” he proclaimed, grabbing an ice bucket from a counter. “Sasha would you like to come with me!” he said in a demeanor that was more imperative than interrogative. 

“Sure,” said Sasha, grabbing a second ice bucket from the Sex Couch side of the room. 

Once in the hallway, Alaska realized just how much heat was wafting off of his body. He felt sweaty and unclean, and not from sweating onstage. He wanted to take an ice cold shower and scrub off everything he’d pretended not to hear in that greenroom. 

“Everything okay?” asked Sasha. 

“Yeah. Sure. Of course.” His voice was tight. 

“I think the ice is this way,” said Sasha. 

Alaska followed. Thankfully, Sasha Velour knew how to carry a comfortable silence, and just being by her side had Alaska’s stress levels easing. The farther he got from that room the better he felt. 

“So I gotta ask,” Sasha began. 

“ _Why_?” moaned Alaska. “Why you gotta ask? Can’t we just get some damn ice and have that be it?”

“Of course we can,” Sasha’s voice was light. “I just wondered, why ice.”

Alaska pressed down the lever on the ice machine, eliciting a roar of mechanics and delayed dropping of clusters of frozen water. When he eased off the lever and could hear his own voice again, Alaska replied “What do you mean ‘why ice’?”

Sasha set her bucket below the machine’s spout. “I mean of all the escape strategies -- like not a fake phone call or a smoke break -- why are we getting ice as a way of getting out of there?”

Alaska waited for Sasha to finish filling up her bucket to speak. “Oh. Well,” he examined the dirty carpet. “It’s been like half an hour, Raja and Sharon are gonna need to keep hydrated so,” he closed the lid on his bucket and held the handle up for punctuation. “Ice.”

Sasha’s bushy brows lifted, impressed. “So, ice.”

They made it a few more steps before Sasha had to ask another question. “Okay, and I don’t wanna be that person, but you are way less cool about this than anyone else…”

“Mhm.”

“ _Is_ it because of Sharon?”

“No,” answered Alaska, firm yet honest. “I just -- it’s my friends I’ve known for so long and uhm, yeah, it’s just weird. Isn’t it weird? Am I the one that’s weird for thinking it’s weird? Don’t you think it’s weird?”

Sasha shrugged. “I haven’t really been around these queens for long enough that it’s weird to me. Just feels like any club where people blow each other on the dance floor.”

“Wow,” said Alaska. “You _are_ New York.”

By the time they were back inside, the scene had changed. Bianca was fucking Bob, gripping loose skin at the back of his neck with one hand and his fupa with the other. Bob was bent over the side of the sex couch, his hands occupied with fingerfucking Sharon and keeping her from flailing and hitting Violet or Jinkx. The redhead rode Sharon’s face gently while she made out with Violet, stroking her as Raja fingered her and pressed open-mouthed kisses to her back.

Alaska nearly dropped her bucket but Sasha caught it just in time. The clattering was enough to rouse a few of the party members. “Oh hey,” sighed Jinkx, giddy with lust. “Welcome back.”

Sasha set one bucket down and walked over to the party with the other. “I’m gonna need you to dismount,” she told Jinkx. The redhead stretched off of Sharon and shuffled closer to Violet, her hard cock brushing against Violet’s. The two dove even deeper into each others’ mouths, hungry.

Sharon breathed hard, her eyes closed. Bob’s fingers crooked inside her and fuck, it felt so good it hurt, and she’d give anything to come, but she couldn't, and her eyes were closed because the room was spinning, and she was covered in sweat and her mouth was like the desert. She heard a low voice say “Open” so she did, waiting for a cock to be slipped into her mouth again. Instead, her eyes snapped open in shock at the temperature of what was put in her mouth. 

Her vision focused on the bald queen, Sasha Velour, looking down on her. “Hey, gotta stay hydrated, so suck on that.”

Sharon closed her eyes again, grateful for the melting ice in her mouth.

Sasha strolled over to the opposite end of the chain and watched a bead of sweat drop from the top of Raja’s nose to the floor. Violet angled her hips, her face contorting in pleasure. Behind her, Raja’s eyes were glazing over, her lips dry, chapped and swollen. 

“Hey, Raja?”

The other queen took a few seconds to process, face lifting slowly and cloudy eyes seeking out the person who’d called her. Sasha reached out a hand, two connected ice cubes resting gently in her palm. “Suck on this.”

Raja opened her mouth without fuss and sighed in gratitude when Sasha placed the ice under her tongue.

Violet let out a disgruntled sound. “Ugh, Raja what are you doing?” she complained. “I’m so close.”

Raja picked her pace back up, pressing her fingers against Violet’s prostate like it was a malfunctioning elevator button. Violet pressed her forehead into Jinkx’ shoulder and screamed in the back of her throat.

Jinkx lovingly rested a hand on the back of Violet’s neck. “Go ahead, love, come for us.”

Violet’s scream was joined by Bob’s throaty howl from the other side. Bianca managed to keep his growl to a minimum as he hit his peak.

Raja pulled out of Violet and sat on the side of the couch, finally getting around to taking off her heels. Jinkx gently rocked Violet and hummed sweet nothings to her after her orgasm had been so intense she’d started weeping. Bianca slid out of Bob, tied off and disposed of the condom before heading back to his station to towel off and put his clothes back on.

When he could, Bob raised his croaky voice. “Sharon, you okay down there?”

Sharon’s eyeliner was dripping down the sides of her face, her pumped lips pressed together so hard the skin was white with tension, her lipstick long since rubbed off.

Jinkx took notice and held one half of the queen’s face. “Hey, hey what’s wrong?”

“I never got to finish,” she pouted, her ice tucked into her cheek like a hamster. “And Violet got cum in my good wig.”

Bianca cackled from across the room. “That wig ain’t been ‘good’ to begin with.”

Raja let out a loud sigh once she’d freed herself from her shoes to reveal bleeding toes. “Ack,” she winced. “But I know the feeling, Shar.”

“Well, hey,” said Jinkx, looking between the winners of seasons 3 and 4. “Given how this all got started, why don’t you two curl up on the floor or back at the hotel and test your head skills on each other. Then you’ll each get as long as you need.”

“You mean like 69?” questioned Sharon, her voice airy.

“That’s not a bad idea,” said Raja. “The main problem is that means we’d have to move.”

Sharon groaned and curled herself further into a fetal position. “Can’t move. Too fucked up.”

“Well,” Bob started. “I’ve carried your ass through shows before, only fitting I’d still be doing it after.”

Bianca cackled. Jinkx chuckled. Alaska feverishly googled ‘how to repress unwanted memories’. 

Sasha looked over Alaska’s shoulder and nodded sympathetically. “I know you keep it cute now and all, but maybe we should see if alcohol can purge this from your memories.”

Alaska feverishly nodded. “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i was sorry. we're all going to hell


End file.
